


Lutte contre l'absentéisme

by Nelja



Series: I'm a yuri girl in a yuri world [4]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Dirty Thoughts, F/F, Humor, One-Sided Relationship, School, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-06
Updated: 2013-01-06
Packaged: 2017-11-23 22:37:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/627280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelja/pseuds/Nelja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Les élèves de la 2e3 se voient donner un sujet de rédaction particulièrement ignoble. Chizuru compte bien le détourner à ses propres fins.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lutte contre l'absentéisme

**Author's Note:**

  * For [malurette](https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/gifts).



> Tout appartient à Tite Kubo.

Ochi Misato, le professeur de littérature de la seconde trois, avait en entrant en classe un sourire vicieux plaqué sur les lèvres.

"Savez-vous," commença-t-elle, "que vous êtes la classe qui enregistre le plus fort taux d'absentéisme depuis le début de l'année ?"

C'était évidemment une question rhétorique, et aucun élève ne répondit. Les lycéens obéissants se contentèrent de prendre l'air contrit, les autres restèrent plongés dans la lecture de leurs magazines, et laissèrent leur professeur continuer.

"Y compris parmi les bons élèves, comme Inoue-kun, Ishida-kun, Sado-kun et Kurosaki-kun. Ce n'est pas que ça soit un problème pour moi, ça fait moins de travail, mais vos professeurs réunis en conseil ont décidé que c'était tout à fait inadmissible, et ont décidé de vous donner une punition sous la forme d'un devoir supplémentaire. Son sourire sadique s'élargit encore. "Il s'agit de décrire en quoi vous aimez votre lycée et toute le joie que vous éprouvez à venir en cours. Je ne sais pas si cela vous soulagera ou si cela vous accablera encore de savoir que je n'ai jamais vu de sujet de rédaction aussi abominable de toute ma scolarité."

Un vent de consternation passa sur la classe, laissant tous les élèves la bouche ouverte, paralysés par l'horreur.

"Je tiens à signaler que pour les gens qui ne le feront pas, les sanctions seront encore plus lourdes !" précisa Misato avec un grand sourire. "Oh, et puis c'est moi qui les corrige, et déjà le sujet en soi m'afflige, aussi n'allez pas me rendre quelque chose de bâclé, ce sera considéré comme aussi bon que pas de devoir du tout !"

Elle observa ses élèves d'un air indulgent - ils allaient souffrir, les pauvres petits.

"Et maintenant, ouvrez tous vos manuels page 170 ! Nous allons étudier un poème sur la rebellion devant le sentiment d'injustice, pour vous mettre dans le ton !

* * *

C'était la veille du jour où il fallait rendre les copies, et la plupart des élèves commençaient à se poser la question de ce qu'ils allaient mettre dedans.

"Je sèche complètement !" s'exclama Tatsuki. "Je suis censée mettre quoi !? On ne peut pas parler du club de karaté pendant deux pages..."

"Je dois avouer que je ne vois pas..." murmura Ryo, "J'ai quelques raisons, oui, mais pas de quoi remplir une copie. A moins de faire une copie entièrement cliché et hypocrite sur l'école qui nous sert à assurer notre avenir et nous prépare à la vie sociale des adultes, bien sûr..."

"Ce n'est pas que ce n'est pas vrai, mais ce n'est pas la raison pour laquelle on aime venir !" continua Michiru.

"Et de toute façon, est-ce qu'on aime venir ? On est là par habitude, c'est tout !" Mahana se tourna vers Orihime. "Tu as trouvé quelque chose ?"

"Bien sûr !" s'exclama la jeune fille. "Il y a une tache en forme de papillon, dans la salle de mathématiques, quand on la regarde on a l'impression qu'il bat des ailes, c'est amusant ! Il m'aide à me souvenir de mes leçons ! Quand je ne serai plus au lycée, il me manquera. Et aussi, dans la salle d'histoire-géo, il y a des fissures au plafond, on peut imaginer que c'est la carte d'un pays supplémentaire..."

"Le ciel bénit les innocents." pensa la plus grande partie de l'assistance jalouse, tellement lourdement que cela s'entendait presque distinctement.

"C'est de la propagande et de l'endoctrinement." annonça Mizuiro d'une voix ferme, mais avec un grand sourire. "On veut nous faire réfléchir à ça, mais pas aux points négatifs du lycée, histoire de bien nous les rentrer en tête."

"Mais non ! Je proteste ! Il faut réfléchir aussi aux points négatifs ! Argh, mais ça nous fait le double de travail !" réalisa soudainement Keigô. "Aaaargh !"

"Exactement." continua Mizuiro. On a le choix entre un surcroit de travail fatigant ou un formatage du cerveau. Quel machiavélisme ! Et je m'y connais."

"Je crois que le but est surtout de nous punir..." objecta Ryo. "Au fait, et toi, Chizuru, tu n'as pas trop de mal ?"

La jeune fille à lunettes eut un sourire énigmatique "He he, ma copie est déjà terminée depuis le premier soir..."

* * *

Quand Misato lut la première phrase de la copie qu'elle corrigeait, "J'aime venir en cours, particulièrement pour ma professeur de littérature." elle se dit qu'elle aurait dû préciser en donnant le sujet que le léchage de bottes ne mènerait nulle part.

Quand elle lut la deuxième phrase, "Elle a de si jolies jambes que je resterais bien trois heures supplémentaires par jour, rien que pour les regarder.", elle eut fortement envie d'aller regarder le nom de l'élève qui avait osé écrire ça, mais elle se retint, pourle salut de l'objectivité. Elle se promit de ne regarder qu'après avoir lu toute la copie.

Au bout de quelques paragraphes, le sexe du narrateur était identifié de façon assez claire grâce à de multiples détails anatomiques, et Misato estima pouvoir deviner son identité sans trop de doutes.

Pourtant, elle se força à ne pas regarder le nom, et à imaginer pendant toute sa lecture l'auteur de la copie comme l'image désincarnée d'un élève anonyme.

Sinon, cela aurait été terriblement embarrassant.

* * *

"Je rends les copies ! Je dois avouer que pour une grande partie d'entre vous, je doute de votre sincérité, mais ce n'est pas grave. Cela vous prépare aussi pour l'avenir, après tout, de raconter des histoires ! Mais pour vous encourager à ne pas vous faire prendre, j'ai quand même enlevé des points de ceux chez qui ça se voyait trop."

Elle distribua les feuilles à ses élèves, qui de toute façon ne s'attendaient pas à grand chose. Une seule d'entre elles semblait tendue, serrant les poings à chaque fois que le professeur passait à côté d'elle pour aller rendre la copie à un voisin.

Finalement, sa copie finit par atterrir sur sa table, sans le moindre commentaire.

Chizuru se gratta la gorge. "Madame, qu'en avez-vous pensé ?"

"Oh, j'y ai trouvé une certaine qualité littéraire... une variété dans les descriptions auxquelles on ne s'attendait pas forcément vu le thème choisi, et une certaine sincérité, aussi."

"Cela veut dire que vous avez été touchée ?"

"Cela veut dire que je n'ai pas enlevé de points." Elle eut un grand sourire "Et que je n'ai pas jugé nécessaire de présenter une copie du devoir en question au conseil d'administration."

* * *

"Comment a-t-elle pu me faire ça !" s'exclama Chizuru. "J'avais mis tout mon coeur dans ce devoir !"

"Techniquement, c'est du porno." constata Mizuiro après un rapide coup d'oeil à la copie en question.

Keigo ouvrait des yeux ronds devant l'audace du procédé, et s'affligeait de ne pas avoir eu cette idée qui, à défaut de lui offrir la moindre chance avec Ochi-san, lui aurait permis de plancher sur sa copie beaucoup moins longtemps pour un résultat beaucoup plus conséquent.

"Elle était censée ne me la rendre qu'en rougissant, et de préférence en privé ! Et être encore plus troublée quand je lui aurais avoué que tout ceci était ce que je pensais depuis longtemps !"

"Pas du mauvais porno, d'ailleurs." continua Mizuiro après un coup d'oeil moins rapide. "Tu dois en lire beaucoup. Et elle t'a notée honnêtement, Honshô-kun."

"Elle aurait surtout dû lui mettre zéro après les premières lignes sans même lire jusqu'au bout." pensa Tatsuki de façon très peu charitable.

"Elle a méprisé mon coeur de douce jeune fille !" continua Chizuru, sur le ton d'une drama queen.

"Elle est une douce jeune fille quand ça l'arrange." pensa toute l'assistance de façon insistante.

"C'est une prof..." dit Michiru d'un ton timide, comme si c'était un début d'explication.

"Et alors ! N'en est-elle pas moins humaine ?" Chizuru se tourna vers Mizuiro : "Comment tu fais, toi, pour récupérer toujours des jolies adultes ?"

"Euh, je prends l'air innocent en premier lieu." dit-il, avec un petit sourire qui laissait entendre que Chizuru n'avait pas les compétences pour cette étape essentielle.

"De toute façon, les relations entre professeurs et élèves sont interdites. Surtout que tu n'as pas encore seize ans." dit Ryo d'un ton sans réplique.

"Mais oui !" clama Chizuru, d'excellente humeur à nouveau. "En fait, elle a ressenti toutes la force de mes sentiments, mais c'est un amour interdit, et elle se retient même de me le laisser savoir jusqu'à ce que j'aie l'âge ! Oh, merci, Ryo ! Un petit calin, pour te remercier ?" Chizuru se frotta à sa camarade qui fit de son mieux pour l'ignorer.

"Tu crois que c'est vrai ?" demanda Keigo d'une voix piteuse.

"Qui sait ?" répondit Mizuiro en haussant les épaules, ricanant sous cape.

* * *

En se dirigeant vers la salle des professeurs, Misato se demanda une fois de plus pourquoi elle avait gardé une photocopie du devoir d'Honshô.

Elle ne comptait certainement pas la montrer. Ce n'était pas une bonne idée de se servir de ce genre de choses pour faire l'éducation de ses enfants quand elle en aurait, et elle répugnait à l'afficher dans la salle des profs. Non par délicatesse - l'auteur de ce texte ignorait manifestement jusqu'à l'existence du concept - mais parce que cela risquait de déclencher chez des collègues quelque réactions incontrôlables suivies de douches froides.

Non, on allait dire qu'elle la gardait juste en souvenir.

Vraiment, pensa-t-elle avec tendresse, elle ne reverrait probablement jamais de toute sa carrière une classe aussi amusante et atypique que la 2e3.


End file.
